


I’ll Be Your Night Lovin’ Thing

by Val_Brown



Series: Anticipation [2]
Category: Patrick Stump (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Negotiations, TJR Big Bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Weeks between the end of the American leg of the tour and the European leg finds Tommy noticing that he’s a bit at a loss with nothing to do. A chance meeting with Patrick Stump and an invitation to play a single show lead Tommy down a road he had never thought to travel before. Feelings he never thought he would feel again come to the surface, a feeling he never felt forcing him into something that may give him what he has been waiting for</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Your Night Lovin’ Thing

**Title:** I’ll Be Your Night Lovin’ Thing  
 **Author:**[](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[ **valress**](http://valress.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://claire-kay.livejournal.com/profile)[ **claire_kay**](http://claire-kay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta's:** [](http://thirstingdragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**thirstingdragon**](http://thirstingdragon.livejournal.com/) & [](http://aislinntlc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aislinntlc.livejournal.com/)**aislinntlc**  
 **Type:** (friendship, romance, crossover, sci fi, fantasy, etc) crossover  
 **Word Count:** 5k  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Patrick Stump/Tommy Ratliff, Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen, (Past) Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz  
 **Warnings:** (non-con, violence, strong language, character death, etc) dom/sub relationship, beginning of negotiations in D/s relationship  
 **Summary:** 6 Weeks between the end of the American leg of the tour and the European leg finds Tommy noticing that he’s a bit at a loss with nothing to do. A chance meeting with Patrick Stump and an invitation to play a single show lead Tommy down a road he had never thought to travel before. Feelings he never thought he would feel again come to the surface, a feeling he never felt forcing him into something that may give him what he has been waiting for

Link to fic master post: Here  
Link to art master post: [Here](http://claire-kay.livejournal.com/87020.html)

A/N: Thank you to my beta's for making this not suck. This is a very obscure pairing, All I know is that in my brain i need these two musicians to make music together. The talent between the two of them would be mindblowing. Just... yeah. Also thank you to my artist for a kickass mix!! Go to her page, leave a comment and d/l the mix :D

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Normally the break between the American leg of touring and the European leg would be the time Tommy would take to unwind, relax, catch up on the shows he had missed, maybe do a little yoga. Instead he found himself restless, his fingers itching to play again. Every night for nearly a week found him down at the rehearsal space playing, occasionally writing, but more often than not he was just jamming.

Late one evening he sat against one of the walls playing out the guitar line from Michael Jackson’s “Dirty Diana”. Halfway through the second verse he heard a voice, a soft tenor breaking over the sound of his guitar.

 _Hey Baby Do What You Want_  
 _I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing_  
 _I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt_  
 _And I Don't Care What You Say_  
 _I Want To Go Too Far_  
 _I'll Be Your Everything_  
 _If You Make Me A Star_  
*Lyrics from Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson*

 

Looking up, Tommy saw a man standing in the doorway, tie loose around his neck, top button undone, suit jacket over his shoulder.

“Sorry, don’t stop playing. You’re good,” the man said as he stepped further into the room. Setting his jacket on a stool he walked over to where Tommy was sitting. “I’m Patrick.”

“I’m Tommy,” Tommy said as he stood up and set his guitar on the stand.

“I’ve heard you practicing. You’re getting ready to leave for Europe soon with Adam, right?”

“Yeah, in about six weeks.” Tommy ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the fringe that hung over his eyes.

“So, I know this is strange seeing as I just introduced myself, but would you be willing to play a show with me in three weeks? My usual guitarist can’t make it and your style is what I’m looking for.” Patrick leaned against the wall, one hand in his pocket.

“You want me... seriously?” Tommy wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly who he was talking to; granted Fall Out Boy was never in his top 50 bands to listen to. But he can appreciate a musical talent when he hears one and Patrick Stump is a musical talent that gets Tommy’s respect and apparently his blood pumping.

“Yes, I like the way you play. Very bluesy, has an R&B feel to it. Here, here’s my number. Talk to whoever you need to talk to and give me a call.” Patrick slid a card with his phone number scrawled in spikey handwriting into Tommy’s hand. “I’m serious about this. I don’t want to steal you away or anything. But I would love to have you play with me.”

Tommy watched as Patrick turned around and picked up his jacket as he walked out the door. Turning the card over in his hand, Tommy thought about what Patrick said. He tapped the card against his chin before he tucked it in his pocket and put his guitar away.

* * *

“What do you mean, Patrick Stump wants you to play with him?” Adam asked as he stabbed a cherry tomato with his fork.

“Exactly that. He heard me playing at the rehearsal space and asked me to play a one off show with him in three weeks,” Tommy said as he pulled his roll apart and popped a piece in his mouth.

“But... does that...”

“I’m not leaving your band, Adam. It’s just a one-off. His regular guitarist can’t make the show so he asked me to play in his place.” Tommy cut his steak, watching Adam closely. He knew this could go one of two ways. Adam could either be happy for him and encourage him to call Patrick, or he could get sullen and not say he didn’t want Tommy to do it, but act like Tommy was betraying him if he did it. From the way Adam was already acting, Tommy knew it would be the latter. He sighed and reached across the table to grab Adam’s hand, repeating, “Adam, it’s one show. I’m not joining his touring band. Just helping him out.”

“I can’t really tell you no, can I?” Adam said sullenly, pushing his salad around his plate.

“Well, it wouldn’t make sense if you did. I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve worked with someone else,” Tommy said thoughtfully as he put another bite of steak in his mouth.

“Yeah, but none of the others were Patrick Stump,” Adam huffed.

“Adam, six months ago Gerard Way called me and asked me to play with My Chem. _Gerard Way_. You practically ripped the phone out of my hand to tell him yes... _for me_. Why are you acting like this about Patrick Stump?” Tommy sighed as he rolled his water glass between his hands.

 

Adam just shrugged and picked at his salad. Tommy sighed heavily, and tried to fight off the guilt that was weighing on him.

 

* * *

Tommy pulled the card from his pocket and looked at it for a moment before thumbing the screen lock off his phone. He waited while it rang, tapping his foot against the door frame.

_”Hey this is Patrick, I’m in the studio. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

Tommy left a message and hung up. He grabbed his guitar from the stand and folded himself on the couch, intent on learning at least one of Patrick’s songs before the end of the night. Scrolling through the albums on his iTunes, he stopped on Patrick’s. Not something he would have thought to buy, but now that he had it he really enjoyed the funk feel behind the songs.

Sitting back, he started mimicking the chords and guitar line he could pick out of the song on the first listen through. Halfway through the second listen his phone rang. Setting his guitar aside he answered it.

“Hello?”

_”Tommy? It’s Patrick.”_

“Oh hey, glad you called me back. I wanted to let you know that yes, I would love to play with you.” Tommy bit his tongue at the double entendre.

_”That’s great! So what’s your rehearsal schedule like with Adam?”_

“It’s not too bad. He likes to rehearse during the day so that leaves my evenings free if that’s okay with you.”

_”Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow after your rehearsal, then maybe we could get dinner and go over the music.”_

“Okay, I’ll talk to you then,” Tommy said, before exchanging goodbyes.

Tommy picked his guitar back up and started plucking out the guitar line to “Cryptozoology”, when he heard someone knock on his front door. Still holding his guitar, he answered the door to find Adam standing on his doorstep.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tommy asked as he stood back to let Adam inside.

“I was in the neighborhood. Wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Just working on one of Patrick’s songs.” Tommy set his guitar on the stand and walked over to his iPod to turn the music down.

“So you’re doing the show?” Adam said as he sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, he just called and we’re going to meet up tomorrow night after our rehearsal so he can give me the music to learn and we can figure out when I can rehearse with them,” Tommy said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. “You want a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” Adam called back.

Tommy walked back into the living room and handed Adam a glass as he sat down. An uncomfortable silence hung over them as they both sipped their drinks while Patrick’s music rang out around them. Finally, Tommy set his glass on the table and looked over at Adam.

“You wanna tell me why you’re really here? Because I know for a fact that Burbank is a hell of a long drive from the hills where you live, so you weren’t just _in the neighborhood_.” Tommy said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Adam.

“I can’t come see my friend?” Adam asked defensively as he practically slammed his glass on the table.

“Of course you can come see me Adam. But it’s not something you have ever done before without calling or something. Just showing up unannounced is unusual for you. What’s going on?” Tommy asked as he reached a hand out to touch Adam’s arm.

“It just seems really sudden. I mean, he heard you playing and asked you to play with his band? That’s so bizarre.”

"Oh wow!" Tommy laughed harshly, "You're jealous! I can't believe this. After all this time and now you’re jealous!”

“I’m not... I just wonder what his motives are!” Adam said angrily as he stood up.

“Oh, so my playing isn’t what made him ask me? He only asked me cause he wants in my pants, not because he thinks I’m good?!” Tommy stood up too, suddenly furious at the turn the conversation had taken. “Is that why you hired me? Because you wanted in my pants?”

“No... that’s not... I didn’t mean it like that.” Adam said as he pinched his nose and inhaled sharply.

“Then would you mind explaining what you meant? Because it sure as hell sounded like that,” Tommy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Fuck, I just...” Adam sighed and put his head in his hands. “You’re right. I’m jealous. I’m scared you are gonna like playing with him more because his style is closer to yours.”

Tommy laughed and walked over to punch Adam in the arm. “You are so fucking stupid. I’m not leaving your band for his. I have said it a thousand times to the fans and now I will say it to you. I am not leaving your band... period. So stop being a fucking head case about this.”

“He’s just so pretty, and talented,” Adam said as he rubbed his arm. “Did I mention he’s pretty?”

Tommy shook his head and sat down.

“I noticed. He has nice eyes,” Tommy said absently as he picked up his guitar again.

Adam sat back against the couch and laughed. “Is this his cd?”

Tommy nodded as he fingered the frets, riffing along to the song playing.

“It’s good, has a Prince vibe to it. Who’s playing with him on it?”

“No one. He played every instrument,” Tommy said as he sat back against the couch. “He’s really fucking good.”

Adam nodded and tapped his fingers along his thigh to the song playing. “He really is. So when is this show?”

“Not sure. I think he’s going to give me all the details tomorrow.”

“So you have a date?” Adam said with a smirk.

“What? No... he’s just going to give me the music to learn.”

“Over dinner?” Adam asked as he leaned forward to read what song was playing on Tommy’s iPod.

“Well, yeah. He’s coming after rehearsal and it only makes sense to have dinner.” Tommy pushed his hair back and set his guitar to the side.

“It’s a date Tommy Joe. Trust me,” Adam said with a chuckle as he stood up. “Look, I’m sorry I’ve been an ass about this. I know you aren’t going to leave the band, but sometimes it’s hard to convince myself.”

“I know,” Tommy said as he stood up as well and crossed the room to give Adam a hug. His voice muffled in Adam’s chest, he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Yeah, bright and early.” Adam laughed as he opened the door.

“So about eleven right?” Tommy said as he leaned on the doorframe and watched Adam walk to his car.

“About then, yeah.” Adam slid behind the wheel of his car and backed out of the driveway with a wave. Tommy waved back and closed the door.

* * *

Tommy saw Patrick walk in the rehearsal room. He smiled and gave a nod as he leaned against the wall and watched them practice.

“Okay, Adam I think we’re good with you for now. Go ahead and take a break, I want to work on the other parts now,” Brian said from his spot at his keyboards. “Tommy Joe, can you run your part on Broken English?”

Tommy nodded and toed his pedal board before starting the song. He tried to ignore the way Patrick watched him, the tapping of his foot, the slight upturn of his mouth. Just as he was getting in the groove of the song he saw Adam walk up to Patrick. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

* * *

Adam saw as Patrick walked in the door and Tommy’s shoulders straightened. He smiled when Brian told him he could take a break, and he walked over to where Patrick was leaning on the wall.

“So, I hear you want to borrow my guitarist,” Adam said as he leaned against the wall next to Patrick.

“Yeah, just for one show. Not trying to steal him from your band,” Patrick said as he glanced up at Adam before turning his attention back to watching Tommy play.

Adam turned and faced Patrick. “You want him and not just to play guitar for you.”

“I don’t want to step on any toes. He’s an attractive man, there’s no denying that,” Patrick said as he turned and looked up at Adam, his hands in his pockets.

“Step on... Oh no no no.” Adam laughed. “He is single, very single. Just don’t try to steal him away from my band.”

“No worries there. Just didn’t want to hit on him and worry about an angry boyfriend or girlfriend.” Patrick brushed his hair off his forehead and glanced over at Tommy. Tommy had switched to an acoustic guitar and was playing a slow song Patrick didn’t immediately recognize.

“No need to worry about that. He’s been single for a while,” Adam said as he watched Tommy push his hair back and put the guitar on a stand. “Seriously though. He’s a good guy, don’t break my guitarist.”

“I won’t,” Patrick said as he pushed off the wall and started toward Tommy. “If I do, it’ll be because he asks and I’ll put him back together.”

Adam watched as Patrick walked over to Tommy and despite the height difference, Patrick oozed confidence and dominance as he lightly touched Tommy’s arm. Adam smirked to himself as he watched Tommy’s face slide into that ever familiar expression he got right before he melted into Adam’s hands on stage.

Adam watched with a smile as they walked out the door, Patrick’s hand on the small of Tommy’s back.

* * *

“So, that’s just about it. Does it seem alright?” Patrick asked as he sat back in his chair.

“Yeah, I just need the sheet music so I can practice at home.” Tommy took a drink of his wine and watched Patrick’s face. There was something about him that made Tommy want to just do whatever he asked; a sort of quiet dominance that made Tommy’s dick twitch in his jeans.

“Alright, let’s go back to my apartment. All the music’s there,” Patrick said as he gestured to the waiter for the check, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

Tommy nodded as he watched Patrick sign the receipt. He stood when Patrick finished and let Patrick press a hand to his lower back as they walked to the car.

 

* * *

Tommy sat on a large black leather chair in Patrick’s living room as he waited for Patrick to bring him the music he was supposed to learn. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waited; looking around, he spotted a group of photographs on the wall. Standing and crossing the room, he looked over the pictures. Most of them looked at least a few years old. A much younger Patrick with Pete and the other members of Fall Out Boy. Most of them were the same; all four guys together in some pose or caught unawares, except one.

This one was different, not only in that it was just Patrick and Pete but in the entire composition of the photo.

Patrick was standing, wearing black pinstriped trousers, a white, long sleeved button down shirt and black tie with a black fedora perched on his head. Pete was kneeling at his feet, his face upturned, a thin black collar around his neck. The look on Pete’s face could only be described as pure worship. So full of trust, like Patrick could ask him to do anything and he would without question. How he got that from one photograph Tommy didn’t know, it was just a feeling.

Tommy felt Patrick come up behind him as he stared at the photo. “I knew I felt something different about you.”

“Oh really?” Patrick asked. Tommy could hear the quirk of his eyebrow in the question. “Explain.”

Tommy turned and looked at Patrick. “You have a presence, it’s not dominating, but it’s... powerful. Makes me want things I haven’t wanted in a very long time.”

“I see. And how do you feel about those things? Are they good for you or are they bad?” Patrick said softly as he reached a hand up to brush Tommy’s hair back.

Tommy let his eyes fall closed and he turned to press his cheek against Patrick’s hand. “They’re good. I just never found someone I truly wanted to go to my knees for. I never had that,” Tommy said as he gestured to the photo of Patrick and Pete. He felt Patrick’s hand slide around the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. Exhaling, Tommy leaned back slightly, letting Patrick take some of his weight. “He’s not yours anymore?”

“Not anymore. I gave him what he needed then. He has someone now that is what he needs,” Patrick whispered against Tommy’s ear. “What do you need, Pretty?”

Tommy whimpered as he turned fully to face Patrick.

“Tell me, Tommy Joe. You need to use your words.” Patrick’s voice dropped, became darker, more commanding.

Tommy felt Patrick brush his hair back, his fingers tripping over the rings in his ears.“I need... I need to be able to get out of my head, to get in that space that lets me just be.”

“What else?”

“I need to be told what to do,” Tommy whispered as Patrick’s thumb brushed his lower lip.

“I think we can work with this. There will be a lot of talking. I will give you a list, you need to fill it out so I know what you like and what you don’t. Do you have a safeword?” Patrick asked as he walked Tommy back toward the couch.

“Y-yeah,” Tommy stuttered as Patrick pressed him down onto the couch, one hand on Tommy’s shoulder, the other gripping his hip.

“Say it. We won’t do anything serious tonight, but I need to hear it. I need to know if you really want this,” Patrick said, his eyes watching Tommy, watching the way he licked his lips and swallowed hard. “If this is what you want, if _I_ am what you want, we’ll talk over our limits. If this is something you can’t or don’t want to do, tell me now and I’ll take you home.”

Tommy reached a hand up and traced Patrick’s cheekbones, down over his jaw, keeping his eyes on Patrick’s the whole time. “I want this, want you.”

Patrick slid his hand up to cup Tommy’s chin, turning his head so their lips were aligned as he sucked Tommy’s bottom lip into his mouth. He tightened his hand on Tommy’s hip, pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants, slipping his hand underneath to palm the warm smooth skin of Tommy’s side.

Tommy whined when Patrick pulled from the kiss. “What’s your word?”

“O-Orlok,” Tommy whispered as his hands wrapped around Patrick’s hips, pulling them together.

“Good boy,” Patrick said, his voice dropping low again as he rolled his hips against Tommy’s, drawing a moan from them both. Lowering his head, Patrick licked along Tommy’s bottom lip, before pressing their mouths together, his tongue tracing the ridges of Tommy’s teeth. He rolled his hips down, feeling Tommy getting harder against his thigh.

Tommy moaned into Patrick’s mouth and he slipped his hands under Patrick’s shirt, drawing his fingers over the smooth skin of his back. Pulling Patrick closer, Tommy let his head fall back against the couch. Rolling his hips up, Tommy felt Patrick move his lips over his jaw, and down his throat. Tommy felt Patrick’s hands on the waist of his pants, fingers playing with the button.

“Please,” Tommy whispered while he lifted his hips, pressing into Patrick’s hands.

Patrick popped the button open, pressing his hand to the warm skin of Tommy’s belly. Tommy just whined and pressed his hips up. Patrick sat back and managed to get Tommy’s pants just low enough to push his briefs down and pull his cock out. Tommy hissed as Patrick stroked a too dry hand over his dick. Patrick released Tommy’s cock and brought his hand up to Tommy’s mouth. “Get it wet.”

Tommy grabbed Patrick’s wrist and starting at the base of his palm licked over his hand, sucking Patrick’s fingers into his mouth, getting them dripping. Patrick lowered his hand, wrapping it around Tommy’s cock as he pressed his mouth to Tommy’s, swallowing his moan. Slowly stroking Tommy, Patrick guided one of Tommy’s hands to his belt. Patrick could feel Tommy’s hands shaking as he tried to unbuckle the belt, before pulling his mouth away and cursing.

“Fuck, stop... I gotta...” Tommy tugged at the buckle, finally pulling it and Patrick’s pants open, shoving his hand inside. Patrick groaned as Tommy cupped his dick, rubbing the heel of his hand over the head. Patrick resumed stroking Tommy’s cock, thumb pressing just under the head, then rubbing up and over his slit. Tommy whined high in his throat as his hips pushed up, his hands pushing at Patrick’s pants until they were just past his ass, allowing Tommy to grab on and pull him forward until his cock shoved into Tommy’s hip.

Patrick let go of Tommy’s cock to grab his own and press it against Tommy’s, wrapping his hand around both. Tommy groaned against Patrick’s mouth as he thrust his hips up into Patrick’s fist, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together making Tommy’s legs shake.

“Come on, Pretty. Come for me,” Patrick crooned against Tommy’s jaw, his tongue rasping against the faint stubble. Tommy thrust two times more before Patrick bit down on his shoulder, making Tommy cry out, coming in hot spurts between them.

Patrick let Tommy’s cock go, he gripped his in a tight fist, thumbing the head as he licked into Tommy’s mouth.

“Come on me, please,” Tommy whispered into his mouth, his hand coming up to wrap around Patrick’s so they were both gliding over the come slick flesh. Patrick grunted as their hands picked up the pace, squeezing at the head, twisting at the base. Crushing their lips together, Patrick’s hips stuttered as he came over Tommy’s hand and belly.

Pressing ever softer kisses to Tommy’s mouth, Patrick let go of his cock and rubbed his thumb against Tommy’s hip.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back and pulled them together, pressing his nose to Patrick’s neck. Making a contented sound, he kissed the smooth skin softly before letting Patrick stand up.

“Come on, we should get cleaned up and I should get you home.”

Tommy reluctantly let Patrick pull him to his feet so they could get cleaned up.

* * *

A week later found Tommy sitting at Patrick’s dining table, a stack of paper in front of him. Nine pages of ticky boxes. Jesus Christ, Tommy was going to be here all night. Some of these Tommy didn’t know if he would like or not and others he was pretty sure were a total no. Question marks, cross outs, and a ton of written questions later, Tommy gave his stack of papers to Patrick, receiving a stack in return as he sat on the couch.

Patrick looked through the pages; stopping at one, he looked up at Tommy. “You put a question mark next to blindfolding.”

“Um, yeah, I’ve never been blindfolded during sex. I don’t know how I'll react.” Tommy scuffed his foot against the rug as he looked through Patrick’s list. He saw a large black no next to cock cages, with the note added, _no for both._ underlined four times.

“Okay, fair enough. You are willing to try though?” Patrick asked as he set the papers on the table and sat back, crossing an ankle over his knee. Fingering the bottom of his tie, Patrick watched Tommy. “No other restraints. Just a blindfold. You can safeword at anytime.”

Tommy set his stack of papers next to Patrick’s on the table and nodded. “How do you want me?”

“Strip to your briefs and get on my bed.” Patrick said as he stood up and started loosening his tie. Tommy swallowed hard and stood, toeing off his shoes before walking slowly down the hall toward Patrick’s room. He had only been in the room one other time, the night before. But it wasn’t for anything sexual. This was a first time for them both. Yeah they had messed around since the first night, but they hadn’t done anything like this yet. Patrick wanted to make sure they were both on the same page before starting anything serious. Taking a deep breath, Tommy pulled his shirt over his head and laid it over the chair next to the door, before moving to his belt and jeans.

Patrick walked in the room as he slipped his tie over his head. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Pale skin laid out against the dark red sheets. Patrick moved closer, the tie in his hands as he sat next to Tommy, he asked, “Can I? Remember, you can safeword at any time and I’ll take it off.”

Tommy nodded and lifted his head so Patrick could cover his eyes, tying the tie snugly over his face. Laying back against the pillows, Tommy took a deep breath and waited. He startled at the light brush of Patrick’s hand over his ribs, the roughened tips of Patrick’s fingers as they slid over his nipples, tweaking them lightly. Tommy gasped, the feather light touches over his skin, skimming across his abdomen, toying at the top of his briefs.

“Look at you,” Patrick said, his voice husky and low as he pulled Tommy’s briefs down with one hand, the other tracing slow circles over his thigh. Tommy keened and arched up under Patrick’s fingers.

Tommy shook under Patrick’s careful fingers. Not being able to see made him more aware of the feather light fingers touching him all over, tracing lines over his chest and belly, purposefully ignoring his cock. Tommy could hear Patrick breathing, his fingers sure and steady as they followed the cut of Tommy’s hip, cupping Tommy’s balls, rolling them in his hand. Tommy whimpered as Patrick licked up the inside of his thigh, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he moved over Tommy’s skin.

Tommy could feel himself getting lighter, not thinking about anything but the feeling of Patrick’s tongue, his fingers, his breath causing goosebumps over Tommy’s skin. Tommy took a deep breath and let himself go under, Patrick whispering _”Good boy, so good for me.”_ as his hands moved lower, fingers pressing inside slick with lube. Tommy’s eyes squeezed shut under the tie, his breath even, stuttering slightly as Patrick pressed another finger inside, making a tight knot of three. Tommy could feel him curl them, pressing against his prostate as he pulled them out, pressing back in.

Soft puffs of air and barely heard moans break free from Tommy’s mouth as Patrick pulls his fingers out. Quickly rolling on a condom and slicking himself with lube, Patrick leaned over Tommy, his lips pressed to Tommy’s ear.

“Is this okay?” Patrick breathed as he let the tip of his cock brush against Tommy’s hole, pressing in slightly as Tommy nodded, making an affirmative noise in his throat. A choked off cry came from Tommy as Patrick slowly pressed forward, his knees hooked over Patrick’s forearms as he pressed inside, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

Tommy’s hands slid over Patrick’s chest, one fisting in the short hair at the nape of his neck, the other gripping his bicep, squeezing rhythmically as Patrick thrust into him. He was so tuned into Patrick’s hands, moving from under his thighs, rubbing over Tommy’s hips, up his ribs, that he was shocked when his orgasm slammed into him. Arching under Patrick, Tommy came hard, spurting between their bellies. Patrick lasted a few more thrusts before he pressed in deep and came. Tommy could feel each pulse as Patrick rocked through his orgasm.

Tommy winced slightly as Patrick pulled out and got rid of the condom. There was the sound of water running, then Patrick was back with a wet cloth, cleaning Tommy before tossing the rag away. “Keep your eyes closed, it’s gonna be bright,” Patrick said as he pulled the tie from Tommy’s face.

Tommy blinked his eyes opened and smiled softly up at Patrick. Curling close, Tommy hooked a leg over Patrick’s thigh, tucking his nose into Patrick’s neck.

Patrick smiled as he pulled Tommy close, pressing a kiss to his hair. He had a really good feeling about this. One hand traced the wing of Tommy’s shoulder blade as his other traced the curve of Tommy’s neck. He could picture a collar laying there. His collar.

It would take time. He had plenty of it.


End file.
